


sunlight

by uhohcanteen



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oneshot, Period-Typical Homophobia, Reddie, kid reddie, they’re happy thats all, they’re so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhohcanteen/pseuds/uhohcanteen
Summary: a beautiful evening, leading to a whispered admission, leading to a smile filling their faces.





	sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> this was initially just the first paragraph. i ended up with a whole short story. OOPS :-)

Richies’ breath hitched in his throat as he gazed at the daydreaming Eddie. Eddies eyes were soft as they focused nowhere in particular, the golden haze of the setting sun making his brown eyes a beautiful soft amber. The freckles littered liberally across Eddies‘ round cheeks were joined with the long, straight lashes complimenting Eddies’ large eyes to give more for Richies’ hungry eyes, trying to capture the moment in every way. 

Eddies’ eyes fluttered shut soon after, a soft exhale of content escaping alongside the action and the soft parting of Eddies’ lips. Richie couldn’t help the growing smile filling his own face, overwhelmed with the content that was threatening to steal his entire heart. 

Even if Richie were to never admit his feelings for his best friend, these moments, no matter how rare and far between, could make up for it all. 

For years it felt like, they sat like that, with Eddie sprawled across Richies legs as the sun receded past the trees. 

Softly, Richie whispered out an “I love you”, unknowingly adding to Eddies own contentment of the scenario. Eddies eyes fluttered open to the darkening room, and Eddie just smiled. 

“ I love you, too,” he said in a hushed manner, and the corners of Richies mouth didn’t seem quite as upturned as he startled and stared at Eddie, surprised that he had heard Richie’s admission. With furrowed eyebrows, Richie set a warm hand on Eddies’ face, an unsteady, smaller smile replacing the previous.

“Not quite like the way you mean,” Richie said, his expression nearing a grimace as his lips thinned out. 

“What do you mean, then?” 

“Like- like-“ Richie tried. “Like I want to kiss you. In the gay way. Like, I want to date you. In the way I know you don’t like me, because you aren’t sick like me.”

But Eddie kept on smiling. “out of all of us, I’m the the most sick. It’s who I am. Of course I love you the same way.” 

And with this admission, a tearful smile graced Richies’ face. They didn’t do anything more, really. Eddie lifted a watch-clad arm to take his own smaller hand, his cold fingertips ghosting over Richies knuckles, and then softly grasp Richies hand.

It wasn’t anything big. It didn’t really seem like a large change, and yet the change both boys felt filled them with so much joy they were smiling for days after.


End file.
